


Finding a Bunk

by pherryt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 2 page comic, Art, Canon Divergent, Cuddling, Humor, Only One Bed, Relationship Can Be Read Either Way, marvel scramble, space, spaceship, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Hulk and the Asgardians flee Asgard in their stolen ship but now the next challenge is upon them - finding enough beds for everyone on board!
Relationships: Hulk & Loki (Marvel), Hulk/Loki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Finding a Bunk

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for the Marvel Scramble - when I did, I was asked (like everyone else) to offer up 2 favorite marvel characters and a trope (or more? i don't remember). Then the mods scrambled it all together (hence the name) and doled out random name pairings and tropes.
> 
> I got Loki, Hulk: Only one Bed.
> 
> At first i had nothing. Then i remembered I could art and i had a single illustration idea.  
> I designed it but had to set it down to finish some other deadlines first.  
> then i woke up one morning, literally just woke up with the bright idea to make it a COMIC, and wallah! this was born! 
> 
> Lots of fun :D

**Author's Note:**

> all i can tell you is that i picked some REALLY hard poses/views of Hulk to draw. Oh. My. God. That second page was full of the really really hard ones. But i think they came out pretty well :D
> 
> Does anyone need transcriptions of the text? I can set that up if needed.
> 
> [Rebloggable Tumblr Post here](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/619563294798331904/finding-a-bunk-2-page-comic-entry-on-ao3-for-the)


End file.
